memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Conscience of the King (episode)
Background notes My work on the background notes on these episodes continues. I am removing the following note: * Lenore's conversation with Kirk on the observation deck, some of it quoted above, is loaded with double entendres, and is probably the raciest dialogue ever uttered in the series. This note is entirely opinion, and to me fits in the same category as "the most famous blooper" notes. While those are remaining, it is usually because I can re-write the note to just state the blooper. With this, all I can do is say that her quote is "racy". Doesn't quite sound needed like that. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:59, 7 July 2006 (UTC) : I removed the following note for discussion: :: The voice of Captain Daily is the same voice used for "Starbase Operations" in , and is the same actor seen as "Mike", one of Kirk's old classmates at the bar in . It is unknown if the actor is Tom Curtis or Frank da Vinci, as there is conflicting evidence. : Mike is definitely not played by da Vinci, and I'm pretty sure not Curtis either. If he truly is the actor who voiced Daily and Starbase Ops, then he couldn't be either actors. If on the other hand the unknown actor who played Mike is equally possible as the voice of Daily and Ops as da Vinci and Curtis are, then it needs to be reworded and placed back in (and ideally on the three articles, and maybe Mike's article).--Tim Thomason 22:06, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Music, not Effects The following text was moved to "Story and Production": Effects * Joseph Mullendore's score for this episode would be heard again in , , , and in the teaser of . * The Star Trek theme song is performed by the lounge band at Tom Leighton's party. This is the first time the Star Trek theme has been played as source music. I am pasting here in case there is a disagreement. --GNDN 20:00, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Remastered Version I just saw the remastered version, and it was a complete screw-up on the order of the scenes -- looked like Intro, Scene 1, Scene 4, Scene 3, Scene 2. Was this an editor or a network screw-up? -- 00:17, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :Most likely network. Remember that these are all being edited and shortened to allow for more ads by each network as they are syndicated. I imagine that it will be fine in the HD-DVD/DVD release. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:28, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Background Cleanup I removed the following for being seemingly groundless analysis/commentary: * This episode can be read as an allegory about the search for Nazi war criminals long after the end of World War II combat operations. The Soviet troops who liberated the Nazi capital believed they had found the body of Adolf Hitler, albeit burnt beyond recognition, in 1945 - twenty-one years before the production and first airing of this TOS episode. I removed the following for being unnecessary analysis/commentary: * Spock's humanity is on display again in this episode. He is very impassioned as he speaks of the mass-murders on Tarsus IV. I removed the following for nitpicking: * It takes considerably longer for the overloaded phaser to explode in this episode than it does for Kirk's phaser to blow up in . * The design of the spray bottle has not changed at all since the 20th century, as witnessed in the poisoning of Riley's milk. – Cleanse 02:10, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Not only there, but also on one occasion where McCoy sprayed somebody's wound once. (can't remember where)--LauraCC (talk) 19:58, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Laura, I don't know if you noticed but this talk note is 8 years old. --| TrekFan Open a channel 20:06, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :True, but people read the activity feed. It's still active as long as it's not deleted.--LauraCC (talk) 20:14, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Fair point, but generally speaking conversations that old are now irrelevant. (Also be sure to stick to your own level of indentation when speaking. Second person is one :, third is two :: and so on - helps to keep track of who's speaking). --| TrekFan Open a channel 20:21, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Background speculation? I was going to put an tag on the following but decided to remove it here for discussion instead: *''"The name of the planet that Kodos ruled, Tarsus IV, is a reference to the biblical Saul of Tarsus. Just as Saul experienced a conversion on the road to Damascus, and became the disciple Paul, so Kodos underwent an identity change by recasting himself as Karidian."'' The first sentence needs a reference. The second seems like someone's (speculative) analysis. And given the atheism/non-Christianity of Mr. Roddenberry (and the other staff), I doubt he'd intentionally allow such a deliberate reference to what Christians believe was a literal miracle. Also: the parallels (aside from the planet's name; even the analogy of Paul's involuntary new identify breaks down – Kodos/Karidian switched because he was trying to hide) seem very shaky and arguable. Karidian didn't go back to the peoples' families he'd killed, make restitution, blatantly admit guilt, or help start a new religion. Unless Barry Trivers or someone else stated this, I think it doesn't belong. 05:41, March 14, 2011 (UTC) *I agree. I've long considered removing it, but figured maybe someone would cite it. I'd say give it a few days and yank it. Sir Rhosis 21:07, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Removed nitpick * Spock gives the computer four names-- Dr. Thomas Leighton, Anton Karidian, Lieutenant Kevin Riley, and Captain James T. Kir-- and asks for any events that all four of these people had in common. There was nothing all four had in common as three of them were witnesses to the executions while the fourth name, "Karidian," was an alias for Kodos and didn't exist at that time nor did Spock know this when he asked. The computer however gives Spock the right answer to what was essentially a wrong question. Removed as a nitpick.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:27, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Cast and Characters  It is the first episode featuring the computer voice (although a talking computer was featured in "Mudd's Women"). Wouldn’t that mean then that this WASN’T the first episode to feature the computer voice? It was still Majel Barrett doing the work. The only difference was the sine wave in Mudd… Scott McIntyre (talk) 15:48, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Even the link Check the link and even they say otherwise. --LauraCC (talk) 18:45, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Removed Nipicks personal opinion * When Spock declines to have a drink with McCoy by saying that his people were "spared the dubious benefits of alcohol", McCoy scorns Spock's refusal by stating that he now knows why Vulcan was conquered. This is contradicted in , when Spock says that Vulcan has not been conquered in its collective memory. * When Lenore shoots Karidian/Kodos and kills him, she doesn't zap him into oblivion as the "kill" setting normally does, allowing her to weep over the body. This indicates that the phaser has more settings than just "stun" or "kill", and it can be adjusted to different intensities. The same setting used by Lenore was used to kill the M-113 creature in . * The capacity in which Kirk was living as a colonist on Tarsus IV is not addressed. He does not mention losing any family. In fact, his mother is still alive at the time of this episode (according to the series bible) and his father, George Kirk, Sr. lives long enough to see his son take command of the Enterprise. James' brother, George Kirk, Jr., is seen to die in . Apparently, a 13-year-old James Kirk was living on Tarsus IV without the rest of his immediate family. If they had been there and like him, survived the massacre, it is unlikely that a young James Kirk would be the sole witness out of his entire family. * In all other episodes, the crew drinks non-alcoholic beverages aboard ship from Styrofoam cups. In this episode, Riley drinks his milk from a glass, presumably because its shattering would be more dramatically effective. *Near the beginning of the episode, Spock walks in on Kirk in the briefing room and through the doors we can see two crewmen (played by Ron Veto and Frank da Vinci) in the background across the hallway preparing to affix a door sign. * The Karidians' quarters aboard the Enterprise appear to be a "VIP suite," the only one of its kind seen in this series. Just inside the door is a "sitting area" with an oddly-shaped bed or couch. (This same bed was seen in Captain Pike's cage in .) Further back, behind the grating, are two doors leading to separate bedrooms. Finally, two walls of the sitting area feature the same "inset bookcases" that were last used in Pike's quarters in "The Cage". * Chairs are shown by the panels in engineering. They are never seen again. --Chalet (talk) 16:12, March 23, 2017 (UTC)